Spooky Feelings
by icecr0wn
Summary: They had the release of their book, The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire, and their tour as well. Not to mention that Dan hit five million subscribers, and Phil hit three million.Dan could honestly say that this has been the best year of his life. And it just kept getting better.


To say things were going amazingly for Dan and Phil would be an extreme understatement. The year of 2015 has probably been the most eventful and exciting year in their entire lives. **  
**

They had the release of their book, The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire, and their tour as well. Not to mention that Dan hit five million subscribers, and Phil hit three million.

Dan could honestly say that this has been the best year of his life. And it just kept getting better.

The pair had just got done finishing up their second 'Spooky Week' video, where they played , the infamous sequel to .

"These games are quite literally the most disturbing games I've ever played." Dan cringed, still slightly freaked out.

"I know, right? It's even worse that I was the biggest Sonic fan ever as a child," Phil said, "I don't think I can ever play it the same way again."

Dan chuckled, grabbing his Macbook to start editing the video.

"I'm gonna go edit this in the darkness of my room," Dan announced, "That way I can be fully immersed."

"Why do you need to be immersed to edit the video, Dan?" Phil asked, laughing slightly at the younger boy.

"Because, Phil. Spooky editing is important." Dan rolled his eyes and walked to his room, closing the door and sitting cross-legged on his bed.

He decided that he should re-watch the video a couple of times before editing anything. While doing this, however, he noticed a habit of his that has been occurring lately.

He was being very overly-friendly with Phil.

It wasn't just his usual "Heart-eyes Howell" glances, either. He was being way too touchy-feely with Phil.

He could definitely see why their subscribers thought they were dating. Dan looked like Phil's extremely clingy boyfriend.

They weren't dating, of course, but that doesn't mean that Dan hasn't thought about it. Even Dan couldn't deny how exceptionally adorable Phil was, personality and appearance-wise.

Truthfully, though, he didn't know why he was being this way with Phil. Hell, he didn't even know why he stared at him all the time.

 _Do I have feelings for Phil?_ Dan wondered. _Is that even acceptable? Should I tell him?_

He pondered countless other questions, only half paying attention to the editing he was doing.

He decided to take a break with the editing and figure out his feelings. Or try to, anyway.

He opened up a new document and decided on listing the things he liked about Phil, that way he'd get a better idea of if what he was feeling was real or not.

"What do I like about Phil?" Dan asked himself.

"Well…he's got nice eyes. Beautiful eyes…" he began, "And really soft hair, and his personality is adorable…" he trailed off.

Within two minutes, Dan had more than a full page of bullet points on what he liked about Phil.

He sighed, frustrated. He knew his feelings were genuine. Which was not a good thing.

"He's your best friend, idiot," Dan said to himself. "Out of all the people in the world, why do you have to go and fall for him?"

He resumed editing, trying to get Phil off of his mind.

When he finally finished, he got off of the bed and went to show Phil the final results before uploading it.

He found Phil in the lounge, watching an anime and giggling softly to himself.

He smiled slightly at the simple sight of Phil enjoying himself, which may have slightly confirmed his growing attraction to his best friend.

"Hey, Phil, I'm done. Thought you could look over it and make sure you like it before we upload it." Dan said, plopping on the couch next to him.

As Phil watched the finished product, Dan couldn't help but steal a few, or a lot, of glances at Phil.

 _How am I just realizing how fucking attractive he is?_ Dan thought.

It was when Phil literally had to snap his fingers in front of Dan's face that he realized he was staring.

"Dan? You alright?" Phil asked, slightly worried.

"Hm? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." he said, stuttering. "Do you approve of the video?" he chuckled.

Phil sent him a concerning look, but said nothing on the subject.

"Yeah, go ahead and upload it." Phil said.

"Actually, do you mind doing it? You can use my laptop, I think I just need a bit of fresh air." Dan mumbled, grabbing his jacket and heading downstairs.

When he got outside, he took some deep breaths.

"I am so screwed." he said, not actually talking to anyone but himself.

~Meanwhile~

Phil had just finished pasting all of the links to the video and clicked the 'save' button. It was when he minimized the window that he saw a Word document created about ten minutes ago.

At the top of the document, 'Reasons Why I Like Phil' was written at the top.

He knew he shouldn't be looking at Dan's personal documents, but his eyes couldn't help themselves from scanning the huge list.

 _The way his tongue pokes out of his mouth when he laughs_ , Phil read.

 _Gorgeous eyes, Soft hair, Adorable personality, Cute bum_ , and the list continued.

Phil's eyes widened with shock as he read the rest of the list.

"Dan wrote all of this about me?" Phil whispered to himself. "That must have been why he was staring at me…"

Getting up from the sofa and making a quick decision, Phil grabbed his jacket off the chair and descended the stairs, knowing what he was going to do.

Dan had been outside for about five minutes now.

 _I should probably head back inside, before Phil starts to worry about me_ , he thought.

He turned and opened the door, only to reveal Phil, who was slightly out of breath.

"Phil, what are you doing? I was just about to come back inside." Dan questioned, confused.

"I…I just…" Phil babbled, not able to find the words he was looking for. "Can I try something?" he asked.

Dan, although extremely confused, nodded his head.

"Close your eyes." Phil ordered. Dan obeyed, expecting Phil to try to scare him or do another silly antic.

Phil cupped his hand around Dan's cheek and pulled their faces together, connecting their mouths ever so gently.

Dan's eyes widened underneath his shut eyelids as he felt Phil's mouth move against his own. He soon started to kiss Phil back, hoping that doing so wasn't the wrong thing.

The kiss ended far too soon for Dan's liking, and he suddenly grew very nervous at the confrontation that was about to come.

However, when he opened his eyes to see Phil smiling brightly, all of his worries went away.

"Phil…why did you…how..?" Dan breathed, looking at Phil with hooded eyes.

"I saw the list of reasons why you like me." Phil confessed.

Dan's eyes widened in shock, mentally cursing himself for not closing the document before he gave Phil his laptop.

"I know, I shouldn't have read it, but I honestly couldn't help myself. But that was probably the sweetest thing I've ever read, and I knew I had to do something about it." Phil assured.

"I, um, don't know what to say…" Dan whispered.

Several seconds passed in silence as Dan's thoughts were unravelling in his head.

"…so I'm not going to say anything." Dan said, grabbing Phil by the collar and crashing their lips together once again.

He and Phil seemed to melt together, and as he kissed the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on, he knew that 2015, in fact, was the best year of his life.


End file.
